Alone
by deksi
Summary: Carrying on from my story, Choices. This new story has Deeks in trouble. A few Densi chapters too.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story carries on from my other story Choices. It may help to read the last chapter of that before starting to read this chapter. After that things will be clearer. Let the story begin…**

**Disclaimer: Of course NCISLA and characters do not belong to me…if they did everyone would know about it!**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Marty Deeks felt his stomach clench into a knot as he neared the Crescent St Health Facility, which was currently on fire. As he turned the corner to see dozens of fire trucks, paramedics and police crews in attendance, he parked his car and stood watching the ferocity of the flames as windows shattered nearby. Scanning the crowd, he recognised a friend of his from LAPD and after flashing his badge to the police guarding the boundary tape he ducked under the yellow band and headed through the crowd.

"Hey Shep, what can you tell me?" Deeks asked one of his oldest friends, Detective Jerry Shepparton.

"Exactly what you can see burning in front of you Deeks. We've got a lot of casualties on this one" Shep replied.

"Is…you know…one of them?" Deeks stammered.

Shep shook his head, "Hospital, fire crews managed to get some out in time. Been taken to Pacific Beach Medical".

Deeks nodded, "Any indications of arson or accident?"

"Not at this stage", Shep shrugged, "Fire guys gotta get it under control first before they can go in and even start looking for answers. Soon as we get the nod I'll send in the Arson Squad"

"Let me know when they go in and find something?" Deeks asked.

"Sure, are you going to the hospital Deeks?"

"Yeah. Hey thanks Shep" Deeks shook his hand.

"No problem. I hope everything's okay with…"

"Thanks. See you" Deeks waved goodbye, then turned back to his car, the knot in his stomach was now mutating into feelings of nausea.

Kensi stormed into her bedroom and quickly pulled of the green jersey dress she was wearing and tossed through the pile on the floor to dig out a pair of jeans with a top and jacket. _'No way you tell me you love me and then walk out the door on me Marty Deeks. Unacceptable!'_, she thought angrily as she pulled on her boots, grabbed her car keys off the bench along with her phone and slammed the door behind her.

"Callen? I need your help. It's Deeks" Kensi stated to her team mate on her phone.

"What's up Kens? Your date not going so well?" Callen chuckled.

"Our date was fine…wait how did you know it was us going on a date?" Kensi frowned.

"You told us at Ops. So what's the problem with Deeks?"

"Oh…yeah I remember. Anyway Deeks was acting strange. He walked out"

"Walked out? Why?" Callen asked.

"I'm not sure. One minute we were flopped on the sofa watching Top Model..."

Callen rolled his eyes, "Go on Kens"

"The next minute a news report came on about a fire at a Health Facility. He sat bolt upright watching the report so intently and Callen his face…his face went so pale. He stood up grabbed his keys and said 'I gotta go Kens' and walked out!" Kensi cried.

"Maybe it's something to do with the Health Facility. Where are you now?" Callen asked.

"That's what I was thinking too so I'm on my way there"

"Okay I'll round up Sam and we'll meet you there. Which Health Facility was it Kens?"

"Ah…Crescent St Health Facility"

"Right, don't do anything until we get there okay? We won't be long" Callen stated.

"Uh huh" Kensi nodded.

"Kensi, I mean it" Callen warned.

"Fine" she huffed.

Deeks walked into the reception area of Pacific Beach Medical Hospital and approached the girl behind the desk. He shivered slightly at remembrance of the last time he was here when he was shot. This time it was different. This time it was personal.

"Hi I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD", he said showing his ID, "I believe some casualties of the Crescent St Health Facility fire were brought here for treatment?"

"Yes that's right Detective. Do you know someone from the Facility?" the receptionist, Phoebe asked.

"Yes…yes I do" Deeks nodded.

"I have a list of names of people we know and can identify would you care to look?"

Deeks nodded, as Phoebe handed the clipboard over the desk. He ran his finger down the list and gasped as he recognised the name he was looking for. Sighing he handed the clipboard back over, "This person here", he pointed to the name on the list, "Do you know?"

"Yes, that person is in a very bad state. The doctors are there now. You can go to room 289 on the second floor" Phoebe nodded.

"Thanks" Deeks said grimly. That nauseous feeling was beginning to feel ready to explode out of his stomach.

Kensi paced by the car as she stood watching the fire crews battle the flames, waiting anxiously for Callen and Sam to arrive. She heard the familiar hum of Sam's Challenger and looked around seeing it come into view. Quickly, she jogged to meet the guys.

"It's about time!" Kensi huffed.

"Ease up Kens. We got here as fast as we could. Now let's go see what we can find out?" Callen curtly replied.

They approached the boundary tape and noticed an LAPD Detective nearby, "Hi I'm Special Agent Callen from NCIS and this is my partner Special Agent Sam Hanna and that's Special Agent Kensi Blye" Callen shook the Detective's hand.

"I'm Detective Jerry Shepparton, LAPD. How can I help you?" Shep asked.

"Actually we were wondering if Detective Marty Deeks has come by here?" Kensi enquired, "He's my partner and he liaises with NCIS"

"Yes in fact Deeks was here a short time ago. He left about half an hour ago heading to Pacific Beach Medical Hospital" Shep nodded.

"Do you know why he was here Detective?" asked Sam.

"Call me Shep…everyone does. He was here because he knows someone from here"

"Who does he know here?" asked Callen.

"Sorry Agent Callen, I can't say. Deeks is one of my oldest friends and there's no way I'm betraying his trust. If Deeks wants to tell you that's up to him"

Callen nodded, "Thanks anyway Shep" he smiled thinly before discreetly nodding to his colleagues and walking back to the car.

"What _is_ this all about?" Kensi frowned.

"One way to find out. Let's head to the hospital" Sam shrugged.

Deeks stopped and took a deep breath in before opening the door and walking in. He walked over to the bed and gently brushed a stray hair away. A myriad of tubes and wires were coming and going from all directions from the body as Deeks struggled to find a place to put his hand. He heard the door open as two doctors walked in a sad look on their faces…

"Are you next of kin to this person?" Doctor Rodriguez asked.

"Yes I am…please how is…" Deeks stammered.

"Not good I'm afraid. The smoke from the fire has penetrated the lungs and there is seventy per cent burn damage to the skin. Along with past illness and injuries in our opinion we believe it may be better if we take off the life support system as we believe there is little hope of recovery"

Deeks nodded slowly, "How long before…"

"Passing? Not long at all. Do you need more time to think about doing this sir?" Doctor Allen asked.

Sighing, Deeks shook his head, "No…no go ahead" as he felt a tear drop from his eyes.

Kensi, Sam and Callen all ran to the front receptionist and flashed their badges to her, "Agent Kensi Blye, I'm looking for Detective Marty Deeks LAPD. Has he come in here?"

"Yes he's upstairs room 289" Phoebe nodded.

"Thanks" Kensi yelled as she raced to the lifts.

"Kensi! Wait up!" Callen called as they hurried to join her.

The door chimed that they were on the second floor and the doors sprang open and Kensi jumped out. She quickly scanned the hallways, looking for the right direction to go when out of the corner of her eye she saw him…

Deeks stumbled out of the hospital room and made it to the opposite wall in the hallway before he felt his knees buckle underneath him. He slumped to the floor and brought his hands to his face in disbelief. A part of his life was over.

"Deeks! Deeks what's happened?" Kensi came running to him before sliding on her knees beside him.

"That's it…it's over. I'm alone. There's no one else left just me" Deeks mumbled.

"What are you talking about Deeks?" Callen asked, "Why do you think you're alone?"

"I just killed her. I just said go ahead take her off life support. I murdered her" Deeks cried.

Kensi took his hands into hers, "Who Deeks? Who did you take off life support?"

Deeks raised his eyes and stared into Kensi's, "My mother"

**So there's the beginning…hope you like it. Will try to update as often as I can but I'm moving house soon so I will be busy and with work busy too. *SIGH* Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. You guys rock! Love to you all – Tanya xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends, an update for you! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no part of NCISLA belongs to me…if it did I wouldn't be showing Sam's face at the end of every episode it would definitely be Deeks, Callen or Kensi. (In case you haven't noticed I'm not a huge Sam fan – or Nell either).**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Deeks felt the strong arms of Callen and Sam reaching under his arms, hoisting him to his feet. He still felt unsteady but slowly they helped walk him to an unoccupied room just down the hall. Hetty had arrived after Callen had notified her of the situation and she waved them into the room. Kensi pulled out a chair as Callen and Sam lowered Deeks into it.

"Deeks why was your mother at the Health Facility? What happened to her?" Kensi asked as she sat in the chair next to Deeks.

"I don't know whether I can tell the story…it's something only a few people know about" Deeks dropped his head sadly.

The three agents turned and looked at Hetty hoping she would know; "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr Callen, Mr Hanna and Miss Blye but contrary to belief I don't know the full story about this either. Mr Deeks I know it must be difficult but we are your friends and are here to help…"

Sighing, Deeks looked up at the four people surrounding him. He realised they knew little about him. He hadn't told everyone of his upbringing, mainly because the memories were too painful…the hurt so deep…the fear that sometimes consumed him making him feel the need to hide carefully. Slowly he stood, and walked to the corner of the room. He wrapped his arms around himself, almost hugging himself in defence, and then turned around to see his friends' eyes watching, listening intently…

"My mom ended up in the Health Facility because of that night…"Deeks began;

"The night you shot your father?" Callen asked.

Nodding, Deeks continued; "I was eleven. I remember I played a little league game that day with Ray and a few others. I hit a home run too" he smiled at the memory; "I raced home and told mom and she hugged me then sent me straight upstairs for a bath. She had made a pie for dinner and after I finished she surprised me with my favourite strawberry dessert. Mom said she had a feeling that we would win the game. Mom helped me finish my homework then I watched TV for a while until about nine o'clock when she dragged me off to bed. Dad was out at a bar Mom told me as she said goodnight to me".

"I'm guessing your Dad came home then?" Sam asked.

"He was more drunk than I'd ever seen him before. He absolutely reeked of alcohol. He came in the house yelling and ranting, knocking things off the shelves. Mom ran downstairs to try to calm him down; he was having none of it. Dad stumbled to the storage holder under the stairs. That's where he kept his gun. He grabbed it out and fired a couple of shots in the air while still yelling and ranting. Mom raced up the stairs to tell me to lock my door. She had put the lock on my door one day when Dad was out. Mom was trembling as Dad yelled at her and banged his fist on my door, yelling at me not to be such a coward and come outside. I opened the door a little and he dragged me out getting right in my face, telling me how useless and sooky I was. Mom tried to get in front of me…to protect me from him when he pushed her. Mom fell backwards down the staircase, hitting her head on the way down. There was an awful cracking noise. She didn't move from the bottom of the stairs. Dad angrily stomped down the stairs. He raised the gun aiming right for her. That's when I grabbed the gun Ray had given me out of my closet and fired off a shot. Hit him in the leg. Neighbours heard the gunshots and called police. Dad was taken to hospital and later lockup. Mom was taken to hospital. She broke her back in the fall she was now paralysed from the waist down and the knock to her head caused neurological damage."

Deeks paused and looked at them all, their faces showing a mixture of sadness, anger and shock. He understood how they felt, at the time of the incident he felt all of those feelings as well.

"What happened next Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Well I was taken to my grandparents place for a while, while Dad ended up in Folsom State Prison for five years of a seven year sentence. The day after the shooting, I went with my grandparents to the hospital to visit my Mom. She didn't even recognise me anymore. The doctors said the fall had caused brain damage. So my grandparents were old age and couldn't take care of her themselves so they made arrangements to put her in the Facility where they could take good care of her. After my grandparents died when I was thirteen, I was put in to foster care and raised by a nice couple. I took Mom's maiden name of Deeks instead of Dad's name of Brandel after that night. I got through college and law school and ultimately became a cop. Even now I still would visit Mom every week, telling her stories of what I was up to and you guys and friends. She never even knew I was there but…it felt good to be there with her"

"Oh Deeks, I'm so sorry" said Kensi as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Mr Deeks, how has your mother's care been financed?" Hetty asked.

"My grandparents did first when it happened. They told me they couldn't provide her care forever and it was up to me to help when I could. The state provided the money after my grandparents died as I was still a teenager. Then when I was legal adult age, the state told me that as I was next of kin and I was an adult that I would have to provide for her care. So any job or money I got first went to the Facility. I had to rely on friends or do other things to eat or buy clothes. It was hard, and I was alone, but I got through it" Deeks shrugged.

"Deeks you are not alone anymore. We, all of us are right here with you. We'll help any way we can okay?" Callen placed a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"G's right…you may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but your _our_ pain in the ass" Sam smiled.

"I'm sure your Mom would be so proud of you if she could see you today" Kensi smiled and hugged him again.

"It's funny it's the little things I remember about her…her favourite perfume, her cooking in the kitchen or playing the violin" Deeks smiled shyly.

"It's those memories Mr Deeks that no one can ever take away from you" Hetty smiled.

Deeks nodded as he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and frowned as he saw the number appear on screen; "Hey Shep"

"_Deeks, how is your…?" Shep enquired._

"I had to take Mom off life support"

"_Oh man I'm so sorry" _

"Thanks Shep, any news on your end?" Deeks asked.

"_It's not good news. Preliminary findings are that it was a deliberate act of arson. The fire started in a cupboard just outside your Mom's room"_

"Okay thanks Shep. I'll stay in touch" Deeks nodded and faced his colleagues.

"What did Shep say?" asked Kensi.

"Prelim findings are that it was deliberate arson" Deeks frowned.

"Deeks who else knew your Mom was there?" Callen asked sternly.

"Not many people…just Shep, Ray, my grandparents, father and foster parents"

"If the fire was deliberate, maybe someone specifically targeted your Mom because of you" Callen replied grimly.

**There you go…hope you liked it. Thanks for your support and Reviews would be exciting! Until the next update…take care. Much love – Tanya xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's that time again…update time! Thanks for your support and reviews they are fantastic. Enough from me…let's go!**

**Disclaimer: No NCISLA characters are mine. Maybe in the next lifetime…**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I can't believe you just said Deeks' mom is in here because of him, Callen!" Kensi angrily spat at her friend.

"No I didn't mean it that way Kensi, I just meant that because the fire was deliberate that maybe this is someone's way at getting at Deeks. That's all. I didn't mean to imply…" Callen pleaded.

"Didn't sound like that to me. He's just turned off his mom's life support for heaven's sake Callen" she glared.

Deeks walked over and rubbed his hand on her shoulder, "Kens, it's okay. I know what Callen was meaning by it and he's right. If this was a deliberate act there could be someone out there that doesn't like me."

"If that's the case Mr Deeks then I suggest you have someone accompany you at all times. At least until we know what and who we may be dealing with and since it's very late, I suggest we all go home and try to get some rest. We'll get a fresh start on it in the morning" Hetty nodded.

The team all realised that Hetty made sense and all nodded duly in response. After filling in the last few forms of paperwork that he had to do regarding his mother's death, Deeks headed out to his car to drive home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kensi grabbed his arm.

"Uh home? Where else?" Deeks shrugged.

"Alone? I don't think so buddy" she shook her head emphatically.

"Kens, I have Monty I have to look after, I'll be fine. I have my gun you know" he grinned.

"Yeah, still no way. You are coming home with me and Monty as well"

"Kensi"

"No ifs, buts or maybe's Deeks. That's it! Now Callen can drive your car back to your apartment while we go inside to collect your dog and some clothes. Understood?" Kensi crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

"Yes ma'am!" Deeks saluted, "I am officially under NCIS protection as of now"

Kensi nodded, "Glad you see things my way"

"Don't I usually?" Deeks smiled, "Eventually"

While Callen parked Deeks' car in his usual parking area, Kensi and Deeks went upstairs so he could pack a bag and things for Monty. They heard a toot of the horn from Sam's Challenger as their sign that Sam had swung past and collected Callen.

"Kensi are you sure it's okay for the both of us to stay? I mean I could put Monty in a police kennel for a while" Deeks said rifling through his wardrobe.

"Deeks it's fine, honestly. I love Monty and…"

"Me?" he cheekily grinned.

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Monty I love…you I tolerate"

"Hah! Liar. You told me you love me not even a few hours ago when we were alone before"

"You're right…I lied about that" she grinned broadly, "Pack the white shirt, I like you in that one"

"Oh really? Are you going to want to start dressing me in the mornings too Kens?" he snickered.

"I'd probably do a better job" she smirked.

"Hey!" Deeks feigned being wounded, "I think we are done here so let's get going"

Kensi nodded and helped Deeks load dog and clothes into her car and make the short trip back to her house. Arriving soon after, Deeks led Monty to Kensi's little courtyard at the back, placing his dog bed, food and water in the laundry for him, while Kensi brought in his bags.

"Spare room for these Kens?" Deeks asked as he took his bags off her.

"Spare room for the bags, you can sleep in my room"

"Really? Wow…I'm honoured" he smiled.

"No funny business" she said, looking at his innocent looking face, "Yet"

"There _is_ hope" he grinned.

Kensi took the chance to get in the shower first and as she came out of the bathroom, she noticed Deeks sitting on the couch, resting his head on his arm, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Deeks, shower then bed" she pulled his arms.

"Want to join me?" he mumbled.

"Missed your chance…I've already had my shower. Come on!" she dragged him to the bathroom.

Deeks undressed and stepped into the steaming hot shower, his muscles relaxing with every drop of water. Five minutes later he stepped out and into his sleepwear of t-shirt and pants, heading out to find Kensi already in the bed. He pulled back the covers and got in, snuggling down to get comfortable.

"Deeks?" Kensi turned to him.

"Yeah Kens?" he returned the look.

"How long have you known Shep?"

"A long time. Shep was the officer who came to the house when I shot my dad. He helped when I had to go to court for the trial. He kind of looked out for me. When I told him I was thinking of joining the police, he helped train me for getting entry and then helped me to work my way up the ladder to make detective. He was my first partner and instructor and he showed me the ropes. Taught me everything there is about being a detective and going undercover. He told me to never ignore the little things in a case because they may seem insignificant at the time but later on they could be a huge help. Everything I know about police work I know from him. He certainly saved my ass quite a few times when I was starting out in the field."

"Is he married?" she asked.

"Divorced. His wife, Narelle left him for another guy six years ago. That cut him pretty hard but he's getting over it now"

"Kids? Or girlfriend?"

"Not as far as I know. I think Narelle had three miscarriages so they were thinking of adopting or fostering but I don't think they ever got around to doing it. Mind you I haven't seen Shep since I started at NCIS. I've only rung him every so often and I remember he moved to San Diego for a couple of years to get away from it all, so I could be wrong. To be honest, because the miscarriages upset Shep and Narelle so much I didn't want to add to their grief so I never asked if they went further with that plan for kids. No girlfriend, the last time I asked, he said the break up with Narelle kind of bucked his confidence around"

Kensi nodded, "The marriage break up and the miscarriages would be tough for anyone to go through"

"Yeah. He's certainly gone through a lot" Deeks sighed.

"You'd never leave me right Deeks?" Kensi asked softly.

He turned and cupped her chin, "Never Kensi. For better or worse you are stuck with me"

"We're not married doofus" she rolled her eyes.

"Not yet Kensi Blye, but we will…one day"

Kensi rolled over and switched off the lamp, "That's if I'll say yes" she smiled.

:

:  
:

The next morning Kensi got up early and took Monty for a jog along the beach. She decided to let Deeks sleep a little longer, considering he had a rough day at the hospital with his mother. She came back, barely out of breath and opened the front door and quickly filled Monty's dinner bowl and water bowl in the laundry before heading to the shower. As she was dressing, she heard Deeks groan and lazily open his eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head" she grinned, "Breakfast?"

"I should take Monty out first", he sighed, as he yawned and stretched.

"I've already done it. We went for a jog to the beach. The waves are dead today so I wouldn't bother if I were you"

"Well look who's turning into a little surfer chick" he laughed.

Kensi reached over and threw a pillow right in his face, "Never call me a chick again, Shaggy. Now come on, I'm not getting in trouble for being late at Ops because of you"

Nodding, Deeks dragged himself from bed and showered and changed before sitting down to eat breakfast with Kensi. He went outside and checked on Monty before patting him goodbye and grabbing his go-bag and heading to the car with Kensi.

"Oh Kens, can we quickly stop at the vet surgery around the corner from Ops? I need more tablets for Monty"

"Tablets?" Kensi sounded surprised, "he's okay isn't he?"

"Worming tablets Kens", Deeks laughed, "It's a regular thing needed for dogs"

"Oh right…sure we'll stop" Kensi chuckled, though feeling her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

They turned the corner and Kensi parked her SUV in the lot before going inside with Deeks. He grabbed the pack of tablets off the shelf and walked to reception as he noticed Kensi walking over to the pen in the corner, housing four little puppies.

"How much?" Deeks asked Susan, the vet nurse.

"Sixty dollars" she smiled.

"Geez Monty you get more expensive for your daddy every time" he shook his head, pulling out his wallet. He handed over his credit card and waited for a receipt.

"I'm sorry sir, this card has been declined"

"What? No that can't be right. I know there's money in that account" Deeks said surprised.

"I'm sorry sir. Do you have another card you can use?" Susan shrugged.

"Uh…here try this one", Deeks handed over his savings card.

"I'm sorry sir this one's also been declined. Perhaps there is a bank problem?"

"Deeks?" Kensi enquired, as she came over hearing Deeks' concern.

"My cards have been declined Kens. There's no money in the account"

"Here use my card for now. We'll ring the bank as soon as we get to Ops, okay?" she soothed.

Nodding, he watched Kensi hand over her card and taking the tablets he turned and walked out the door to the car.

"Deeks!" she called out, "Wait up I'm coming!" Kensi hurried to the car.

"I don't get it Kensi, there should be plenty in the account" Deeks shook his head.

"Look we're here at Ops. Go straight to your desk and ring up the bank. It's probably just a computer glitch or something"

He nodded, but seemed unsure as he walked in the large wooden doors to the Operations Centre in the Spanish style building. He headed straight for his desk in the bullpen, sitting down and dialling the number for the bank as Kensi waited by her desk.

Sam and Callen had been practising in the firing range and saw Deeks' face draining of colour when they came into the bullpen as he listened on the phone.

"Kensi what's going on?" Callen asked.

"Ssshh" she admonished, "Just wait"

Shakily hanging up the phone, Deeks looked at Kensi and shook his head, "It's not a glitch. Someone has cleaned out every cent from my bank accounts"

"Oh Deeks" Kensi walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "it's okay we'll fix it"

"You don't understand Kens, I can't even pay for my mom's funeral now" he broke from her grasp and strode angrily away to shoot something at the firing range.

"Deeks!" she cried after him.

"Kensi let him go" Sam held her back, "Let him blow off some steam"

"Guys, I think we can now be certain that someone is after Deeks" Callen declared.

**Any guesses who's after Deeks? Reviews would be amazing! Until next time – take care everyone. Much love – Tanya xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I've got the chance to give you another update. So without further rattling on…**

**Disclaimer: No characters of NCISLA are mine. **

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 4**

"I suggest you head upstairs and ask Mr Beale and Miss Jones to look into this development further Mr Callen. I agree that it seems someone is targeting Mr Deeks. For what reason is yet to be determined" Hetty said walking into the bullpen after hearing the commotion.

Callen nodded and headed to the stairs, followed by Sam and Kensi. As the black sliding doors to the tech room opened, Eric and Nell were seated at the far computers and Nell jumped in her chair as she heard the doors;

"Oh hey guys" Nell squealed, spinning around to face them.

"Is that M&M's I can smell Nell?" Kensi asked

"No" Nell shook her head.

"Yes it is. Guilty as charged" Eric mumbled with a mouthful.

"Haven't you two learnt by now? You do know there are cameras in here don't you?" Sam chuckled, "and if Hetty sees you…"

"Um…Oh god Nell, you're the one that smuggled them in. Hetty's gonna kill us. Callen what can we do?" Eric panicked.

"Nothing you _can_ do. That's it for you guys. It was nice knowing you two" Callen smiled as Nell and Eric gulped.

"Before Hetty buries your bodies we need you to look into something for us" Kensi smiled.

"Uh sure what is it?" Eric quickly swallowed the evidence, coughing as he choked on the M&M's.

"Deeks' bank accounts have been hacked. The money has been drained from the accounts we want to find out by whom. It looks like someone could be after Deeks personally" Callen stated.

"Why would someone go after Deeks?" Nell asked as she turned back to face the computer.

"That is for you two to find out" Sam hovered over them, "the sooner the better would be best. If you get my drift…"

"On it" Eric nodded, quickly typing away, "We'll let you know as soon as we find something"

The three headed back downstairs to the bullpen, sitting down at their respective desks, "Deeks' father died in a car accident after he got out of prison didn't he Hetty?" Kensi asked her diminutive leader.

"Yes Miss Blye he did" she nodded.

"Okay so that probably rules out Gordon Brandel. So we should look at past cases and other people, see if we can narrow things down" Sam shrugged.

"What about Shep? I know he's Deeks' friend but shouldn't we look into all possibilities?" Callen pondered.

"Probably wouldn't hurt to dig into him a little. Deeks said Shep told him when he was training him to look at all the small things during a case because sometimes it's the small things that are the most important" Kensi added.

"Shep is not the one after me guys" Deeks frowned, entering the bullpen, "I think you should look somewhere else"

"Deeks we know he's a friend and we're not saying it _is_ him, we're just saying we need to look at everything. You know that" said Callen, "It could be someone from an old case, it could be someone _you_ know, and hell it could be someone _we_ all know, the point is that looking at this from every angle is the best way to attack it".

Deeks shook his head, "I know it's not Shep. He's got no reason that I can think of that he would do this to me"

"Deeks what's the harm in checking him out? If there's nothing there untoward we can rule him out and we can buy you a beer every day for the rest of the month" Kensi smiled.

"I didn't agree to that" Sam mumbled.

Sighing, Deeks threw his hands up in resignation, "Okay fine, take a look. I'm sure you won't find anything on him".

Nodding, Callen reached for his desk phone and pressed the speed dial button for the upstairs tech room, "Eric, I want you to do some digging into Detective Jerry Shepparton, LAPD. He's a friend of Deeks' but it couldn't hurt to take a look into him. Thanks Eric"

:

:

:

The man quietly opened the door, first checking his surroundings to make sure he wasn't seen. He walked to the filing cabinet and reached out to the second drawer, sliding it out open. Running his glove protected fingers along the many files he stopped when he saw the name of the one he wanted. He pulled it out opening it with a sly smile. _"this is just the beginning Deeks"_, he thought gleefully as he opening his jacket a little and shoved the file into it, closing the zip afterwards.

He inched out the door, again checking the halls before confidently striding down the hall and out to his car. He drove back to his secret location, an old abandoned apartment from an old case where the lady who used to dwell there was murdered by a vicious killer many years ago. Estate agents had had trouble selling the apartment and those surrounding it consequently because of having to tell potential buyers of the horrid killing that happened there before.

He sat at his little desk and chair, turning on the little lamp and settled down to his task. Carefully he pulled out the paper and placed it in the envelope. He reached for the scissors and began cutting out the various scraps of paper to make his note, gluing them onto another blank piece of paper. Methodically he worked; making sure his note was just how he wanted it. When he finished, he walked to the kitchen and make coffee, draining it quickly with ease. Taking his car keys from the bench, he walked outside to his car with the envelope before driving to the place where he discovered Deeks was staying. Special Agent Kensi Blye's house. Arriving there, he placed the envelope just poking out from under the front door mat, with another note on top of the mat saying 'Look Down Deeks'. Confidence in his stride and a grin on his face, he got back to his car and drove back to his apartment.

**Thanks to everyone for your support of reading, favour ting or following. REVIEWS are also awesome and very much appreciated. I love hearing from you and you're welcome to throw me ideas and thoughts. Much love to all – Tanya xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi good people. Are you all ready for another chapter? It is now my absolute pleasure to bring to you…chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: No characters that belong to NCISLA belong to me…except Deeks, he's mine.**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Eric stood on the stairs at the Ops centre and pursed his lips around the mouthpiece of the instrument he was holding up to his mouth before blowing out the irritating noise emanating from it.

"Really, Eric? A kazoo? I thought you had more dignity than that?" Callen shook his head incredulously.

"What? I'm just trying something different. Whistling can get tiring sometimes" Eric shrugged.

As the four members made their way up the stairs, each of them took turns to glare at the computer geek as they passed him, "I'd rather have the whistle" Kensi told him.

"Eric, my friend" Sam stopped and glared.

"Yeah, Sam?" Eric asked warily.

"I'd suggest getting rid of that kazoo before I forcefully _shove_ that kazoo right up your a…"

"Gotcha…uh no more kazoo's…_ever_ again" Eric back peddled quickly.

"So what have you got Nell?" Callen asked, leaning against the table.

Nell gave a nod as she turned to the main screen, typing away on her tablet, "We looked into Deeks' problem with his accounts being hacked, we had trouble finding whoever is behind it and we aren't sure we even have the right person"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We've managed to trace details of where it originated from to a computer who's user is the name of Zachariah Ochoa" Eric added, sending the only photo they could find to the screen of the tall, olive-skinned man.

"Zachariah Ochoa is an unknown man. He has no known operating accounts or even driver's licence. We did find he has a connection to a group that operates from El Salvador that has earned a bit of a reputation in LA for assaults, robberies, fights and the like. So they are not exactly role models of good behaviour" Nell shrugged.

"So where do we find him?" asked Kensi.

"That would be at Ridgewood Park Cemetery. He died four years ago in a knifing attack" Eric stated, "Sorry guys"

"Well we know it's impossible for a dead guy to hack Deeks' accounts so there must be something else" Callen mused.

"Okay, so how is this guy connected to Deeks?" Sam frowned.

"We are still trying to track the connection" Nell replied, "nothing we can find yet"

"Keep looking Nell. Let us know when you find something" Callen nodded.

The two computer tech's nodded and hurried to their computer as the four team members reluctantly headed back downstairs to their desks. Kensi noticed Deeks lost in deep thought and headed over to him.

"You okay Deeks?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm just running through old cases in my head. I…there's something about this…I have to think" he frowned, as he stood and walked to the coffee pot.

It was late in the afternoon, and the team was no closer to an answer the problem at hand of Zachery Ochoa. It was nearing on five o'clock and Hetty rounded the bullpen in her usual sly manner.

"Home time for all of you. Go on shoo. You've all worked hard today" she waved at them.

"Hetty I know I can figure this out…I just need some time" Deeks implored.

"Mr Deeks, I find that when I'm thinking of a problem that I can't find a solution to, that if I _don't _think about the problem then the solution comes to me and sometimes at the most curious of times. Go home try not to think about it. Perhaps the answer will come"

Reluctantly Deeks and the rest nodded and shut down their computers and grabbed their bags and headed to their cars. Deeks was quiet on the drive home, leading Kensi to feel surprised by his manner.

"Deeks I can actually feel you thinking here. Stop! Hetty's right. The answer will come when you least expect it. That's happened to me before like that" she said.

"What were you doing when the answer came to you, Kens? Watching TV or burning toast?" he turned to face her.

"Uh…something…uh, I'd probably rather not elaborate on" she squirmed in her seat.

"You were with a guy?" Deeks grinned, seeing the red blush starting to appear on her cheeks, "Really…well perhaps we should…"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence please" Kensi cringed.

"For problem solving purposes only Kensi. Come on, if it worked for _you_ the last time then maybe it will work for me too"

"That has to be one of the most _ridiculous_ thing you've said. Tell me, have you used that as a pick-up line on a girl before Deeks?"

"You are my partner Kens, partners help each other out you know" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Kensi turned to face him, "Maybe a new partner is what I need. I could always ask Hetty"

"You don't mean that Kensi. You love me remember" he smiled.

"No I don't remember" she shook her head, "I think I have temporary amnesia caused by too much time listening to your babble"

"I could always remind you Princess"

Kensi smiled as she turned into her driveway to park. She curled her fingers into Deeks' as they got out and headed to the door, "I may just take you up on that offer of reminding me" she purred.

Deeks broadly grinned as he placed a gentle kiss on her blushing cheeks, "You are so cute when you blush Fern"

Kensi pulled out her keys and turned the lock, opening her front door. She wiped her feet on the doormat, feeling something odd under her feet. She and Deeks both looked down to see the note and envelope peeking out from under the mat. Deeks began to reach down as Kensi quickly wrenched his arm back, "Gloves, Deeks"

He nodded and reached around to his back pocket, pulling out the black disposable gloves the team always kept in their pockets for crime scene evidence. Quickly putting them on, he again reached down and using two fingers he lifted the envelope up.

"Let's go inside and take a look" Kensi led the way in, to hear Monty barking in the courtyard, "Deeks don't open it until I've fed Monty"

Deeks numbly nodded and headed for the sofa. Kensi opened the back door, to be assaulted by Monty's excited licking, "Okay boy it's good to see you too. Come on let's get you fed" she patted him. Quickly she filled his food bowls and re-filled his water before grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge and joining Deeks on the sofa.

"Okay I'm here. Let's open it okay?" she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Deeks slid his finger under the glued panel and slowly opened it up. He pulled the note out and stared in disbelief at what was written;

'_Detective Marty Deeks, you may not know me now…or perhaps you do. Does your partner realise she's in danger knowing you. Having you for a partner she does realise you are born from a dangerous father doesn't she? You know what they say…like father, like son. Or maybe you keep your dangerous side hidden? Sooner or later you will erupt in a fiery rage…just like Gordon Brandel used to do. They say you are a good undercover detective…but who is your most dangerous alias? Is it Max Gentry or Marty Deeks?'_

"Somebody really knows you Deeks" Kensi took the note from his shaking hands, re-reading it.

"I would never hit you like my father did to me or my mother, Kensi. You know that right?"

"Deeks, I know. I _trust_ you with everything, you know that. Besides I'd kick your ass if you tried anything like that"

"Kensi, I'm serious. I'd rather walk in the Pacific Ocean and never come back out of it alive if I _ever_ even thought about doing that. Please you have to believe me" he pleaded.

"Deeks, of course I believe you. You are _not_ Gordon Brandel. You are Marty Deeks. You are caring, honest and there is absolutely _no_ way that I would want to be right here with you if I thought I was in danger. I trust you…and I love you" Kensi said, leaning over to kiss him gently.

Deeks kissed her in return and broke apart from her, "I love you too Kensi" he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look I'll call this into Callen and we'll start working on it the morning. Let's try to get some rest, okay?" Kensi gave him a hug.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe the answer to that problem will come to me when I'm asleep"

"We don't _have_ to go to sleep right away you know" Kensi stood, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, "we could try the other way to try to get that answer"

"Hmmm, sleeping versus the alternative? Tough choice" Deeks smiled, reaching around to unclasp her bra.

**Gotta love a bit of Densi! Sorry for those that don't like Densi so much. Anyway thanks again for reading and follows. And if you feel like leaving a review that would be awesome too (I love reading your thoughts and ideas). Take care and much love to all – Tanya xxx. Oh by the way I've decided to delete my story Kensi's Journal. After reading it again I felt it sucked big time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Here's an update for you. **

**Disclaimer: Do you see my name in the credits of the show? No? Then **_**clearly**_** no part of NCISLA belongs to me.**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 6**

Deeks stirred awake as the early morning dawn sunlight crept through his window. He shielded his eyes as he peeked an eye open, first at the sun and then at his sleeping partner beside him. He smiled as he remembered they had spent last night together. The roll around in the bed with Kensi took away the tense feeling he had after reading the note for a short time but the nauseating feeling of someone knowing him all too well came rushing back to him all too easily and none too subtly.

He carefully tried to shift her arm that was resting across his chest, he heard her groan and stretch her legs;

"You okay Deeks?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah, just need to pee" he gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"You always need to pee" Kensi rolled over but moved her arm from him.

"You won't get any breakfast if you don't behave yourself princess" Deeks shrugged, tossing the covers off him and over Kensi's head.

"Breakfast? As in…" Kensi sat bolt upright now.

"Uh huh, I was thinking of blueberry pancakes for you but if you're not interested…"

"Yes please Deeks. I'll take Monty for a walk and feed him for you while you…"Kensi sprang out of bed, tripping on her discarded clothes on the floor.

"Doesn't take much to please Kensi Blye it seems. Just a roll in the hay and a cooked breakfast usually does it" Deeks chuckled, to which Kensi hurled her pillow at his face.

"You disgust me sometimes" she grumbled.

"Funny you weren't saying that last night" he grinned.

"Oh you just got lucky this one time. You shouldn't expect that sort of treatment _every_ time. Just saying" she smirked and held the door open for her and Monty.

"Take care of my dog!" he called out after she'd gone.

Deeks busied himself by getting Monty's breakfast ready and then moving on to getting his and Kensi's pancakes cooked. He brewed up a fresh pot of coffee and set the table. He had just finished the last batch of pancakes when he heard Monty barking at the front door. Deeks sat down at the table and while he waited for Kensi to come in he re-read the note left on the doormat last night.

"Wow something smells really good" Kensi grinned, sniffing the air. She noticed he was reading the note and snatched it away from him, "Can we please enjoy breakfast together before we have to look at this again, Deeks?"

Deeks nodded, "Yeah you're right. We'll wait until we get to Ops"

Kensi made sure she ate as noisily as possible in an effort to keep Deeks spirits up and make him laugh. Hearing the hearty laugh from him she smiled, thankful she could make him feel a little better, if only for a short time.

"Have you had enough to eat there Miss Piggy?"

Glaring, Kensi aimed her foot squarely at his right shin, "Ouch! Geez Kens"

"It was delicious thank you Deeks"

"You're welcome…I think" he grimaced, rubbing his sore shin, "It's your turn to cook next time though"

"Uh huh…look out the window Deeks do you see pigs flying? Come on let's get ready for work"

Quickly they showered, dressed and headed out to the car. The morning rush hour was in full swing, with Deeks often saying that LA drivers were really bad and constantly teasing Kensi that she was one of them. They parked outside the decrepit building housing the Ops centre and together they walked inside to their area known as the bullpen.

"Do you have the note? Let me see it" Callen pounced on Deeks as soon as he walked to his desk.

"Geez okay give me a minute here!" Deeks sighed but dug through his bag. He fished it out and handed it over.

Callen read the note before handing to Sam to read, "This was left on Kensi's doorstep last night?"

"Yep. Any news at this end from our wizards upstairs?" Deeks asked.

Callen shook his head, "Not yet. Have you noticed any tails or anyone following you?"

"No I haven't" Deeks frowned, "This isn't looking like a nice guy is it?"

"This guy, if it is a guy, which we'll assume it is, knows you are staying with Kensi. He knows your movements" Sam said.

"This means he knows about Kensi and she could be in danger. Okay I'll move back to my apartment tonight" Deeks nodded.

"No. No way Deeks. Guys isn't better if we stick together? I mean there's two of us. We have training behind us" Kensi vehemently shook her head.

"I'll let you stay with Kensi for now. If things escalate then I won't hesitate in moving you to somewhere safer, Deeks" Callen sternly answered.

"Did the answer to the problem you were having last night Mr Deeks come to you?" Hetty appeared to them.

Deeks smiled at his partner, but shook his head; "I don't think it necessarily means anything but only that Shep was the lead Detective along with Detective Beau Holton worked to take down Zachariah Ochoa. The Ochoa case was a fair while ago though and before I got to detective level in LAPD. Ochoa was a low level drug peddler but he got sent to jail for his actions"

"G, I can see you thinking. What's up?" Sam queried.

"Let's head upstairs" Callen stated, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Never interrupt when G gets like that" Sam reassured Deeks and Kensi who stared after Callen, confusingly, "I _know_ what he's like when he makes that face. His gut is telling him something"

"Oh" Kensi shrugged as the others followed Callen upstairs.

"Nell, Eric pull up everything on the Zachariah Ochoa case. Deeks and a Det. Beau Holton worked on the case with Shep as lead Detective. Also find out details about the knifing attack and where that happened" Callen ordered.

"On it" Nell replied, turning around the same time as her partner to face their computers.

"Let us know when you got something" Callen turned and marched back downstairs.

:

:

:

The team sat at their desks going through the case notes of Zachariah Ochoa.

"Everything seems pretty routine. Looks like a run of the mill take down of Ochoa who was smuggling drugs across the border into California" Kensi sighed.

"Yeah Shep arrested him here in LA with proof of his smuggling. I can't remember what Shep said his sentence was just that they he was disappointed the judge didn't give him more time" Deeks agreed.

They all turned their heads as they heard Nell and Eric come bouncing down the stairs, tablet in hands, "Okay here's everything we got so far" Nell breathlessly said.

"Deeks is right, the Ochoa case was pretty air tight and easy enough but this is a little interesting…" Eric continued, putting the file on the screen in the bullpen.

"We found no connection of the Ochoa case to Deeks other than Deeks knowing Shep was the lead detective in the case but, we have found the name Lucas Carr." said Nell.

"Who is Lucas Carr?" Kensi asked.

"Lucas Carr, born 1968 in Anaheim California, got in with a gang and got involved in drugs, thefts and other stuff. Meaning you name it, they were involved in it. Lucas violently killed a rival gang member in 1992 and sentenced to life imprisonment at Folsom State Prison for that murder and also assault of a police officer at the time of his arrest" Eric said as he displayed the details they found on the screen.

"What about the knifing attack of Ochoa?" Sam asked.

"That happened during a meal time. Another drug dealer unhappy with him over some idiotic small thing" Nell answered.

Deeks stood and made a move to walk away, "Deeks, you okay?" Kensi grabbed his arm, concerned.

"My bloody father. I thought I was rid of him the day he went to prison but he _still_ has a way of getting to me" Deeks angrily spat before turning and stomping to the gym.

**Another update soon. Thanks to everyone's Follows and Reviews. It's always nice to hear from you all! Until next time…take care – Tanya xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings my friends! Okay so it seems I made a little boo-boo in my time line for the story. (Thanks to Bard15 and a guest reviewer for pointing it out) Oops – I blame the cold weather, seems the cold affected what my brain wanted to write and what my fingers actually wrote. Hahaha (well that's my hair-brained excuse.) So I've gone back through the chapters and fixed up the little mistakes. If you can go back from chapter 3 and you may notice a few subtle differences – they're not big but enough to get the story back to the time line it should. Again, sorry for my mistake. But thank you for sticking with the story. Phew…now that that's done here's the next update for you.**

**Disclaimer: ****NCISLA and its awesome characters do not belong to me. **

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 7**

After an hour of letting Deeks work off some steam, Kensi was getting restless in her chair waiting for his return. Trying to concentrate on the file staring up at her from her desk her fidgeting fingers kept twirling her pen, causing it to fly across the desk out of her grasp and land squarely in Callen's lap.

"Kensi, stop already. I'm sure Deeks is fine. If you feel you need to go see him then go because I'm getting this close to handcuffing your hands to the chair!" Callen glared.

A small nod and smirk from Sam told her it was best to leave the bullpen to find her partner, "Okay fine, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not sure what to say to him" Kensi shrugged, "I mean the note basically accused him of being just like his father and that I was in danger of Deeks doing the same thing as what his father did to his mom and that really upset him"

"That's gotta be something that would be in the back of his mind ever since he was growing up. Did he say anything about it Kens?" Callen turned to her.

Kensi nodded, "Yes he said that if he ever thought he would hit me or a child that he would go out to the Pacific Ocean and never come back"

"Deeks would take his own life? Wow Deeks is the last person I would believe would do something like that. He loves life too much" Sam said surprised.

"I tried to reassure him that I trusted him absolutely and that there was no way that I would ever think that I was in danger because of how his dad used to treat him and his mom" Kensi sighed.

"And?" Callen prodded, "did he believe you?"

"Considering what we did last night…I think he feels better about it" she smirked.

"Never tell us something like that again Kensi" Sam grimaced.

Callen sighed dramatically, "Great now _I _can't get that thought out of my head. Thanks a lot Kensi"

"I think I might go see how my partner's doing" Kensi stood and smiled.

"Your partner is fine, thanks for caring" Deeks called out, as he rounded the pillar into the bullpen, "and what thought can't you get rid of Callen?"

"Kensi just said what happened last night…with the note and then…" he shook his body a dead person just walked over his grave.

"Oh _that_ little thing after we read the note… that was pretty damn good" Deeks winked at Kensi.

"Can we please get back to working on the case before I lose the contents of my stomach?" Sam grumbled.

"I agree. There has to be something we're not seeing. If Lucas Carr was in Folsom State Prison around the same time as Deeks' father then we may have a small link" Callen stated.

"You know that prison is huge right? Hundreds of prisoners there, for my dad to meet one guy in amongst all those others who may or may not have a slight connection to me? Maybe there's a better chance of me winning this week's $10 million dollar lottery" Deeks sighed.

"Oh you are _so_ sharing that with me if you win Deeks" Kensi narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"Fern, I've already won the lottery as far as I'm concerned…I have Kick-Ass Kensi Blye all to myself" Deeks sweetly smiled.

Kensi grinned from ear to ear, "That's so sweet Deeks. But you're still sharing if you win"

"Wouldn't dream of not sharing with you sugar bear" Deeks grinned.

"Guys! Enough you're making _me_ want to go to join Sam in the bathroom" Callen growled.

"I sense you need our help down here" Nell said as she and Eric appeared in the bullpen, "Anything we can do to help?"

Callen looked at them thoughtfully, "Actually I think there is. Did you two find any connection to Lucas Carr or Deeks' father yet?"

Eric shook his head, "Not yet, but we're still looking"

"The funny thing is, the file of Lucas Carr seems to have disappeared. I can't find it anywhere in the police database" Nell added.

"Special access needed Nell?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. And I can't seem to make contact with Shep either to ask him. I thought that since Shep was involved in Deeks' case with his father going to jail that he may also know about Lucas Carr somehow" she replied.

"I'll call Lieutenant Bates to see if he has any idea about the files for Lucas Carr" Hetty appeared to join the group, "In the meantime I suggest Mr Deeks…"

"I'll try to call Shep and Nell and Eric can keep looking. Right" Deeks nodded.

"Exactly Mr Deeks and I was also going to say perhaps we can take a look at this in the morning as it is home time"

"Is it that time already Hetty. Wow I was having so much fun here today" Deeks gave a cheeky smile.

"Well if you'd prefer Mr Deeks you can stay here by yourself and…"

"No Hetty that's fine. Ah my partner and I have a thing we need to do" Deeks picked up his bag, "Right Kensi?"

"It's your hole and you dug it yourself partner. Leave me out of it" Kensi smirked, "Good night guys"

"Night Kens" Callen nodded.

"Night" Sam smiled.

:

:

:

The drive home Kensi had to look at Deeks' pouty face all the way, until she rolled her eyes when she couldn't stand it any longer, "Deeks would you stop with the pout"

"I thought you would back me up partner" Deeks sighed dramatically, "I thought I could count on you"

"How old are you again? Because right now it feels like I'm going out with an underage minor!"

"Fine" Deeks huffed.

"Fine" Kensi retorted.

They turned into the driveway of Kensi's house and got out grabbing their gear with them. They walked up the pathway as Kensi searched her pockets for her keys, Deeks stopped with a halt and grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" Kensi turned around annoyed.

"Look down, I think there's another note" Deeks pointed to the door mat.

**Okay hopefully I've got things back on track. Let me know if you think otherwise. Reviews would be great. Much love to all – Tanya xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update time! Thanks again for everyone's support of reading, favourites, follows and of course reviews. Each and every one means so much. So now on with another chapter…**

**Disclaimer: No characters of NCISLA belong to me…you know that by now of course.**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 8**

Kensi reached around to the back of her jeans and pulled out the disposable black latex gloves she always keeps there for work purposes. Quickly putting them on, she reached down and picked up the note before opening her front door and stepping inside, Deeks following behind her.

They glanced at each other before Kensi decided to follow the same routine as before; Let in Monty, feed and water him, grab a couple of beers and flop on the couch to read the note together.

"Okay let's see what this guy has to say this time" Kensi frowned as she reached for the note, sitting on the coffee table and looked at Deeks who was staring at it.

Numbly Deeks nodded, he had also donned his gloves and carefully undid the envelope and released the note before reading it;

_Well Marty, are you getting close to figuring it out? Your partner must really trust you to keep hanging around you. Perhaps you don't care about me or her. No, I think you want to know who I am and why I am doing this to you. There's only one reason for me. But I want to tell you that reason face to face. I want to see the look on your face when I tell you the reason. I want you to suffer as I have suffered. I'm not afraid of dying Marty Deeks…but are you? You're probably thinking how much you want to kill me right now…that's okay. You are Gordon Brandel's son. It's in your blood. We will meet Marty…three days from now. I'll let you know where… _

"Callen? It's Kensi. We just received another note on the doorstep. Huh? Yeah we'll wait here. Okay bye" Kensi pressed the end call button on her phone.

"It has to be someone who knows me…it has to" Deeks sighed.

"Well it looks like he wants to meet you. In the meantime we'll just have to keep searching" Kensi nodded, "Let's have our beer before Callen arrives"

Shortly after, Callen and Sam arrived at Kensi's apartment, stern looks on their faces, "Do you have the note?" Callen asked sharply.

Kensi handed it to him as the two senior agents read the note side by side. The frown on Callen's face grew larger with every word as Sam's scowl intensified as well.

"He wants to meet you and tell you the reason" Callen noted, "He thinks he's got the power over you"

"He has in a way, we don't know who this guy is" Sam nodded, "If we had even a small thing to go on we could try to track him down. We got nothing much so far though"

"We'll take this back to Ops. You guys try to get some rest. Hopefully our techie friends can give us a lead" said Callen, "We'll call you if we find something"

Kensi nodded and walked to the door to let the boys out, "Thanks guys, and sorry to have had to call you"

"No problem Kens" Callen reassured her while glancing at her partner, "Deeks, you okay?"

Deeks looked up and nodded, "Yeah good. I'll be even better when I know the reason for all of this"

"We'll figure it out. We always do" Callen gave a small smile, "Now try to rest"

Kensi led Deeks to her bedroom and she pushed him towards the bathroom to shower. The day had been a tiring one and all the team was beginning to feel frustrated at their lack of finding more than what they had. The man who was sending Deeks the notes was taking a toll on him badly, Kensi noted and she made a determined effort to reassure him that she was there with him every step of the way. She even bought some new red lingerie to surprise him with which she certainly did as she took off her outerwear;

"Okay that shower made me feel a whole lot better…" Deeks started before gaping in awe at the wondrous sight of his beautiful brunette partner in her underwear.

"What are you gawking at?" Kensi smirked.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all" Deeks shook his head, suppressing a grin, "Just what you are wearing looks pretty good"

"You think so?" Kensi threw the covers back and slid underneath.

"Uh huh. It almost seems a shame to have to take them off" Deeks joined her in the bed.

"Who said anything about taking them off?" Kensi grinned.

"Me" Deeks grinned before grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

:

:

:

"Thank you Lieutenant Bates. That is interesting. Yes I'll inform the others" Hetty nodded before hanging up the phone on her desk.

"Hetty?" Callen enquired, hearing she was on the phone to Deeks' boss at LAPD.

"It seems Lt. Bates had no idea that the file for Lucas Carr was not in the database" Hetty said as she paused to sip her tea.

"Bates knows Deeks' personnel file right?" Callen asked, "About everything concerning Deeks, including his childhood"

"Of course Mr Callen. Bates was concerned that this man may be a little too close for comfort."

"I have a feeling it's the same thing as what my gut feeling is telling me" he sighed.

Hetty looked up and nodded, "And you don't think this feeling isn't because you had something dodgy to eat last night?"

Callen shook his head. Hetty nodded, "I didn't think so. Especially since I have the exact same feeling"

Callen turned and headed over to the bullpen, watching as Kensi and Deeks ambled in Deeks laughing at Kensi's wipe out on the waves earlier in the morning. He dreaded the thought of having to tell his younger teammate that his gut feeling could soon be found to be correct.

"Hey" Sam acknowledged the two young colleagues.

"Hey, oh man you should have seen Kensi's wipe out this morning. It was very un-lady like. Her arms and legs were flying in all different directions" Deeks grinned.

"Only because I have the world's _worst_ surfing teacher" Kensi poked out her tongue, "There was a cute Tom Cruise look-alike giving lessons up the beach…perhaps I should ask him to give me lessons"

"Tom Cruise? Really? You know he is _so_ like last century's film star" Deeks returned the tongue poke, "Besides if I had a co-ordinated student she wouldn't wipe out"

"I may have something" Nell came bounding down the stairs, Eric following behind. It was her usual catchcry and the team all gathered around to hear what she had to say, including Callen and Hetty.

"What you got Nell?" Kensi asked.

Whizzing her fingers over her tablet, she pointed to the screen in the bullpen; "I did a little more digging into Lucas Carr. Now we know that the file is missing from the LAPD database but I believe there should be some sort of record of him somewhere"

Appearing on the screen was the birth records of Lucas Carr. Hetty and Callen glanced at each other and sighed at which Deeks noticed.

"What is it?" Deeks asked, "Guys please don't keep me in suspense here"

"These photos I'm putting up now are of Lucas Carr's parents, Kate and Adrian Carr. His parents were killed in a car accident when Lucas was four months old. Luckily Lucas wasn't in the car with them" Eric said.

"What happened to Lucas? Family took him in?" Kensi asked.

Hetty shook her head, "No Miss Blye. Lucas' family were quite poor and none of his immediate family could afford another child so…" she paused.

"Lucas was adopted out" Nell finished for Hetty.

"Yeah, that happens to kids whose parents have died" Sam shrugged.

Callen nodded, "You're right Sam but this is important. Remember it's the little things you shouldn't ignore"

Deeks was getting irritated and at a loss as to the conversation, "Guys please! What's going on?"

"Deeks", Callen turned to the young Detective, "Lucas Carr was adopted out…to Jerry and Narelle Shepparton"

**There you are…hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome as always. Until next time…take care. Much love – Tanya xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Update time for you. I'm jealous of those of you having a warm summer. It's the middle of winter here in Australia and I'm freezing! (But we get no snow we I live so I shouldn't complain too much hey?) So I just have to keep my cold fingers moving by giving you more of the story! **

**Disclaimer: No characters of NCISLA are mine. I only wish they were mine.**

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 9**

Deeks stormed out of the bullpen and tore his phone out of his back pocket and ran through his contacts list, until he found the one he wanted. Angrily pressing the name he paced through the halls of the headquarters, stopping in the large gymnasium.

"Shep! Answer the phone you cowardly son of a bitch!" he spat as he listened to the dial tone ring and then a whisper breath on the other end of the line.

"_Deeks, I was wondering when you would figure it out and call me. How do you feel about me now?" Shep sneered._

"Oh trust me Shep when I find you I'm going to…" Deeks shouted.

"_What? What could you do to me Deeks? Trust me Deeks when we meet soon, one of us will end up dead and it's not going to be me" _

"Why Shep? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?" Deeks despaired.

"_You want answers Deeks? Alright come to 6684 Chester Ave. I'm sure you know the place well. Come alone… I'll be waiting for you in one hour" Shep ordered and hung up the phone._

Deeks kicked the punching bag angrily with his foot as he stomped back to the bullpen to retrieve his car keys. He knew he would get questioned by the team and he didn't want to involve them in this dilemma. Sure enough, as he rounded the corner Kensi came to meet him;

"Deeks you okay? What's wrong?" Kensi worriedly asked him.

"I'm fine Kens. I gotta go" Deeks opened the box on his desk where he kept his keys, along with a silver chain that Ava gave him.

"You are not fine Deeks. And where are you going? Let us go with you" she grabbed his arm.

Sam and Callen came over to also help Kensi with her line of questioning.

"Deeks, either you tell us what's going on or I get Sam to water board you" Callen stared him down.

"Or I can shoot you" Sam added, pulling out his gun.

"Or I can use my letter opener" Hetty approached the bullpen with said opener in her hand.

"Those are my options?" Deeks looked at each member of the team, "Any other options that don't involve harm to me?"

The glares from Kensi, Sam, Callen and Hetty told him this was one argument he wasn't going to win. He sighed heavily before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I called Shep" Deeks said, not wanting to look in their eyes, "He wants to meet me in an hour"

"Where's the meet?" Callen asked.

"The house I grew up in. The house I shot my father. The house where Shep came that night to help me and now the house he wants to kill me"

Kensi pulled out her gun, "We'll go with you"

Deeks shook his head vehemently, "No Kens, Shep specifically said to come alone. I can't take a risk with your lives. Not with you guys. Look I don't care what he wants to do with me but I'm not putting you all in jeopardy. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you. You guys are the only family I have left…and the only family I ever wanted"

"Deeks that's why we want to come with you" Callen touched his arm, "We're all family here and if one of our family members is in trouble, then we all go in and help. It's that simple"

"Deeks you're my partner" Kensi came over, "Remember when I went on the run after Clairmont? You came to make sure I was okay at my mom's house. You begged me to let you help…that you didn't want to let me go out there on my own. Well I don't want you to go out there on your own and now it's my turn…" she turned to Sam and Callen, "...our turn, to help you. Please Deeks"

With a sigh and nod of agreement, Deeks stood in front of the team, "I guess there are times when family comes through for you. Thanks"

"Alright, now that is settled let's get to work. Sam, it sounds like Shep has a plan at the house. Which means we have to be ready for anything" Callen frowned.

"More ammo and back up weapons, I'm thinking" Sam mused, "Kens, you get the Kevlar vests for us all"

Ten minutes later, the team assembled at their cars and loaded them up with the necessary gear they needed when out at the house. Kensi watched Sam and Callen get in the Challenger and headed to the rear door of her SUV as Deeks pulled the Kevlar vest over his head.

"You want to drive out there?" Kensi smiled, jingling the keys in her hand, "It's an offer you don't get often you know"

Deeks smiled, "Oh I know. I guess I gotta take the opportunity when it comes" he took the keys.

The twenty minute drive was mostly in silence as Deeks kept quiet. Not listening to his incessant talking unsettled Kensi and she felt uneasy at her partner's obvious conflicting emotions at the moment.

"It's going to be okay Deeks" she soothed.

"I don't want Shep to die" Deeks said quietly.

"Why?" Kensi looked confused, "He's been doing all these awful things to you"

Deeks turned to her, "I want to find out why the hell he's been doing this before he dies first"

"Oh…that's fair" Kensi nodded, touching her earwig, "Guys if we can help it, can we not kill Shep?"

"Kens?" Callen asked.

"Deeks wants answers from Shep first" she answered.

Sam and Deeks looked at each other, "Copy that. We'll kill only if no other option" said Sam.

They parked a few houses down the street to get a layout of the house and surrounding area, "Eric any heat signal from the house?" Callen asked on the phone.

"Confirmed, one signal inside the house"

Deeks pulled out his phone and dialled Shep's number, "I'm here Shep" he said.

"_So I see Deeks. Didn't you listen to my instructions not to bring anyone else?" _

"Sorry, must have missed that one" Deeks shrugged, "You ready tell me why now?"

"_Come inside. The door's open"_

"Fine. Don't hurt my friends. This is just you and me now. Deal?"

_Shep sighed, "Always a charmer hey Deeks? Okay fine I won't hurt them…for now. Move it Detective"_

Deeks gave one last look his shoulder at the team, and apprehensively approached the door. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door knob and turned it anti-clockwise, releasing it open. He took a step inside, his gun raised and aimed.

"Shep" Deeks called out as he walked through the familiar hallways of the aged house.

He neared the kitchen at the back of the house and heard a noise.

"_Don't say a word Deeks" Shep growled in his ear as his arm came around Deeks' neck holding him tight, a gun aimed at his temple._

Kensi gasped as she entered and saw Shep holding Deeks in a head lock, a gun at his head. She saw Callen and Sam beside her, guns raised and aimed and felt a new surge of confidence taking hold of her emotions.

"Let him go Shep" Sam growled.

"_How ironic hey Deeks? You back here where we first met after that night. This time though it's you who will get shot" Shep sniggered in his ear._

"That night changed my life Shep. It had a profound effect on what I decided I wanted to do from that night on" Deeks choked.

"_That night changed my life too Deeks"_

"How?" Deeks tried to breathe.

Kensi angled her way more to the back to get behind Shep and get a better position before she made her move. Sam and Callen knew her plan and took a step forward to Deeks.

"_Stay back. I'm warning you. He's dead if you don't" Shep warned._

A small nod from Callen told Kensi to do what she had to do. She crouched down and aimed, firing two shots at Shep's legs making him lose balance and enabling Deeks to scramble to safety to the side.

The injuries were not life-threatening and Sam quickly worked to stem the bleeding as Callen called for an ambulance. Deeks walked over to Shep and crouched down, wanting answers;

"Why Shep?"

"_Because of your father" Shep grimaced in pain._

"What does my father have to do with this?" Deeks asked angrily.

"_He has everything to do with this. Everything" Shep yelled._

The paramedics arrived and quickly loaded Shep onto the gurney and pushed him into the waiting van, "We'll take him to St Anne's" the driver said as he got in the seat.

Callen nodded and turned to the others, "Let's follow. His injuries aren't too serious."

"Hopefully after medical attention we can find out why he's done this" said Sam.

Kensi nodded in agreement but her eyes were cast on her partner. Deeks was leaning over the kitchen sink, trying to draw in deep breaths to calm himself;

"Hey you okay there?" she asked concerned, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Deeks turned and drew Kensi into a hug; "I'm sorry you got dragged into this" he murmured into her shoulder.

She drew back slightly and shook her head; "Nonsense. I'm here for you always, just like you are for me. That's what makes us a great team"

"I think the past of my crappy childhood is going to get a whole lot crappier from what Shep tells me" he frowned, "I'm not looking forward to hearing it either"

"We're right here with you Deeks" Callen came over.

"If the mush time is over, let's go see when Shep can be released to us. I got my water boarding skills all ready to go" Sam smiled.

"Oh no Sam" Deeks shook his head, causing to Sam to look at him in confusion, "You don't get to have all the fun with Shep"

**So there we go. We are near the end…next chapter we find out why Shep wanted to hurt Deeks. Until next time…take care and thanks for reading, following and reviewing. Much love xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This could be the last chapter for this story. I'm still trying to decide on that (or how to continue it) so without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: the awesome characters of NCISLA do not belong to me. If they did I'd be living in a cool apartment in LA. **

**ALONE**

**CHAPTER 10**

Doctor Fletcher pulled off his blue latex gloves and strode quickly over to the waiting area to meet the three federal agents and one police detective who had put his patient in the hospital for his treatment. He had seen quite a few gunshot wounds in his time, mostly from gang related activities but since his patient was a police detective himself, attending to Shep had left him with a strange repulsion for treating the detective who had obviously done something worthy of being shot. Doctor Fletcher decided he absolutely didn't want to know what exactly he had done.

"Agent Callen" Doctor Fletcher called out, as he watched the federal agent stand and come confidently striding over.

"Is he free to go Doctor?" he asked, "There's some important questions he needs to answer"

The doctor nodded, "I have removed the bullets in his leg. Luckily there were no bones broken in the leg. He will have some swelling and I've given him some antibiotics and painkillers which should help. He will need further medical treatment of course"

"We'll make sure he gets whatever medical treatment is needed…before his ass gets hauled off to prison of course" Sam smiled.

"Err…right. Well if you need any further help medically I'm always at this hospital. Nurse Kaitlin will be wheeling him out in the wheelchair in a few minutes. We just need to get his meds together" Doctor Fletcher stammered.

Callen nodded, reaching his hand out for the doctor to shake, "Thanks for your help Doctor"

Deeks saw Kaitlin wheeling Shep out of the room. In his hands he had a bag with all of the meds he needed. Striding over, Deeks gave Kaitlin one of his dazzling smiles, "I can take him from here" he cooed, taking hold of the wheelchair, "Thanks a lot Kaitlin"

"Oh my pleasure, Detective" Kaitlin shyly smiled, feeling a rosy blush creep on her cheeks, "If there's anything else I can do?"

Kensi just rolled her eyes as she watched her partner's flirting, "We're good, thanks Kaitlin. I am sorry to say that Detective Deeks is taken though"

"Oh…I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't mean to imply" Kaitlin said.

"It's totally fine" Deeks grinned, "My partner just has a big problem with a certain green eyed monster. Mind you who could blame her. I mean I am the one and only Marty Deeks"

"Yes and thank goodness there _is_ only one Marty Deeks. Believe me one is enough" Kensi winked at him.

"Ouch, you finished burying my ego to the ground there, Kens?"

"If you two have finished? We have a suspect to question" Sam grumbled.

"Right..." Deeks nodded, "Let's get going. Boatshed I presume?"

Callen nodded and all of them headed to their vehicles. Kensi and Deeks took Shep in her silver SVU, while Sam and Callen drove the Challenger. Twenty minutes later, they all arrived at their interrogation place, the Boatshed. An understated building, down by the beach, NCIS used it not only for suspect interrogations, but also for meetings with other agencies, instead of their OSP centre becoming known and possibly terrorist targeted from outsiders.

Callen and Sam wheeled Shep into the room as Kensi and Deeks watched and listened to the monitor outside. Kensi grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and settled on the table next to her partner, who was anxiously waiting for the questioning to begin.

"Okay start talking. Why are you targeting Deeks?" Callen brusquely asked.

Shep said nothing, just gave Callen and Sam an angry stare.

"Ever heard of water boarding Shep? It's one of my favourite pastimes" Sam growled.

Still there was silence. Shep's lips started to curl into a smirk, "Gentlemen, Deeks is the one I want to talk to. Only him"

Callen shook his head, "That's not going to happen. Now we do this the easy way or the hard way"

Shep shrugged, "Either way, Deeks never knows why if I can't tell him. Your choice"

Deeks stood and walked to the door, "Deeks no" Kensi pleaded. He took a deep breath and glanced at her before forcefully opening the door, causing it to bang against the wall. He stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, frowning.

"I'm here" he gave a quick nod to Callen and Sam as he entered, acknowledging to them that he was fine to take over, "I only want the truth"

"You sure you can handle it Marty?" Shep warned, "It's not pretty"

"Let's hear it" Deeks sat in the chair opposite, watching Sam and Callen walk outside to join Kensi.

"Okay. Well as you are now aware, Lucas was adopted by Narelle and me some years ago. He was a fairly troubled kid, but he reminded me so much of another kid I knew who shot his father when he was eleven. Shit, he even had blonde hair and blue eyes like you. When he hit his teenage years, he started getting in strife…big time. Narelle couldn't handle him and all the threats and punishments I tried to give him weren't getting through to him"

"Go on" Deeks pushed.

"One night he got in with a few other kids, did an armed robbery. Unfortunately for Lucas, a cop came into the store while he was doing the robbery and the cop got hit…by the gun that Lucas fired at him. Which ironically was my gun. Lucas got sentenced to a year in Folsom State Prison" Shep said.

"Where my dad ended up after I shot him before Lucas got there" Deeks mumbled.

"Exactly Deeks. And it's also where Lucas met your father" Shep spat.

"Folsom's a huge prison. What makes you so sure he even met my father there?" Deeks queried.

"Because as soon as ol' Gordon Brandel knew that Lucas was my son, he saw me visit him and remembered me from that night that I was the Detective that helped you that night… well let's just say things got worse…for Lucas"

"How?" asked Deeks

"Brandel asked for a new cellmate. You have no idea of how much pull Brandel had with the prison officers. Once Brandel clapped eyes on Lucas that was it"

"Wait so you're saying my dad and Lucas ended up cellmates" Deeks frowned.

Shep nodded, "You haven't heard the worst part yet. Everything was okay for a few days between them. Brandel even mentioned to Lucas how similar in appearance he was to you. Three days after he first got in with Brandel…he…"

"He what, Shep?" Deeks asked angrily, "Spit it out!"

"Brandel raped and beat Lucas" Shep punched the table, making Deeks jump slightly.

"One time?"

Shep shook his head, "No Deeks. Every night for that one year he was in with your dad. Lucas tried telling the prison guards, but as Brandel had the power…they turned a blind eye"

"How did you find out? Did he tell you?" Deeks quietly asked.

"Lucas didn't tell me to my face. I could see something had changed. At first I thought it was just prison life was getting to him but…"

"But?"

"Two days after Lucas was released from prison I came home to find Lucas dead in his bedroom. A bullet wound to his head. A suicide note was next to him, telling me all about it. Lucas took his own life because of what _your_ father did to him, Deeks. I was so angry at what happened and how you are Brandel's son that I was concerned enough to want to hurt you in fear that you had that same anger and hate that your father had…maybe buried deep within you"

Deeks stood and ran to the door. Yanking it open, he raced outside to the beach, where he dropped to his knees and vomited violently. Kensi raced after him, calling his name, when she saw him slumped on his knees, trying to stop the wave of nausea gripping him so tightly. She dropped down beside him, rubbing circles on his back, soothing him with gentle kisses on his shoulder.

"Kens" he murmured, "Sorry"

"Sshhh. Here's some water. Small sips" she offered her water bottle, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay"

As the vomiting ceased, they sat together silently on the beach, watching the waves roll in, as Deeks broke the silence, "That's the thing I'm most scared of"

"What, drowning in quicksand?" Kensi smirked.

Deeks gave a small chuckle, "No I'm still afraid of that…no I mean I'm most scared of becoming like my dad. A drunk, abusive father who hits his wife and child"

"I don't believe that you will become like him for a second, Deeks"

"Thanks Kens. I think I'm ready to go back in now" Deeks hauled himself to his feet, holding out his hand to her.

Kensi nodded, as he effortlessly pulled her up and they walked back to the Boatshed. Sam and Callen had already notified LAPD of Shep's activities and the LAPD officers were in the process of taking Shep away when they walked in.

"You okay Deeks?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah, just lost my lunch" Deeks shyly smiled, "Is he on his way?"

Sam nodded, "He's in LAPD's hands now. Hetty called Bates and stripped him immediately off the force. So my guess is he's off to prison now"

"Great more LAPD and NCIS paperwork to fill out" Deeks sighed, "It wouldn't be so bad if paperwork was actually fun"

"I'll let you off your paperwork for this evening Mr Deeks, you've had quite a day" Hetty appeared on the monitor screen, "Perhaps it be best if you rested up at home"

"Well since you lost your lunch, how 'bout pizza, popcorn, beer and lots of DVD'S?" Kensi grinned.

"What's for dessert?" Deeks smiled.

Kensi whispered in his ear, to which a huge grin appeared on Deeks' face.

"Dessert?" Callen shrugged, watching the two partners grinning stupidly.

"I don't want to know" Sam patted his shoulder, as they walked back to their cars "And I don't think you do either"

"You sure Sam? I mean it's delicious and I can't wait to have it" Deeks called out.

"NO DEEKS!" Sam and Callen yelled back.

"So…my place or yours?" Deeks turned to Kensi.

She thought for a minute before deciding, "Mine, but we'll need to run into the store to pick up the dessert"

"Mm mm, dessert…can't wait!" Deeks licked his lips, "Chocolate covered naked Kensi"

**There you go…I would love to know what you think. Thanks ever so much for your follows, favourites and reviews. Take care and much love to all xxx.**


End file.
